


Writer Brendon Notfic

by EdgarAllenPoet



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Kink, M/M, Notfic, Office AU, Spencer has too much fun embarrassing Brendon, Writer AU, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarAllenPoet/pseuds/EdgarAllenPoet
Summary: Brendon writes porn about him and a guy from work for dirty magazines, which is all good and fine until Spencer finds out. 
Brendon also writes bdsm erotica, and keeps it a secret, which is all good and fine until Spencer finds out.





	Writer Brendon Notfic

**Author's Note:**

> posted originally at cobrakink.tumblr.com 
> 
> If you're reading this, you probably like sin, and you'll probably like everything they post, so go check em out.

Okay, so the idea is starving writer Brendon Urie is worn down enough in his mid-twenties to start writing erotica for dirty magazines to make money. He writes gay erotica under a fake name, and most of it is fantasies about this guy at work (think awful boring office job that pays the bills) and himself. He sells quite a lot of them and feels pretty damn proud of himself, not worrying that he kept him and the guy’'s names the same in the writing. No one will actually read it anyways, right? 

 

But then Brendon is on a coffee run one day, and Spencer (hot guy at work) corners him in the coffee shop and is like “hey, I don’t mean to be weird, but are you writing porn about me?”  

 

And Brendon would be totally embarrassed and immediately say no, what the hell was Spencer talking about? But Spencer was not discouraged or embarrassed that easily. He sends Brendon an email later with a quote of character description from one of his stories with the message: are u sure? this sounds an awful lot like you. And he corners Brendon at his desk and says something like "it's kind of flattering that you think I'm nine inches.” And Brendon spits his coffee out all over his desk because Spencer what the fuck they’re at work, man, he didn’t even know this guy.  

 

And then after a long long series of awkward events after their first date, Brendon invites Spencer inside, and Spencer says “You better live up to the sex scenes you wrote.”

 

 

* * *

  
  


So Writer Brendon and Spencer are bfs and doing there thing, and just for fun one day Spencer starts looking up other things written under Brendon's stupid porn mag pen name and finds that Brendon wrote a lot of kinky stuff too. And he's kind of like "What. What really. We've been having vanilla sex this entire time. And this is what you're writing." But he doesn't know how to bring it up, so he starts trying to drop hints, ya see.

 

So Spencer decides to keep this whole thing a secret in case he's wrong. He goes through everything, jerks off like five times, and realizes something. There are a LOT of kinks there, so either Brendon has all of them and Spencer is gonna have to dump his boyfriend, because there's no way he can keep up, OR Brendon isn't actually kinky at all and is going to dump Spencer for thinking so many of them are hot. It's a trial by error thing.

 

He picks the ones that he can actually test and goes to town, trying ever so subtly to sneak them in. One day they’re cuddling on the couch and he randomly reaches out and twists Brendon’s nipple (nipple clamps had been a thing). Brendon yelps and it turns into a wrestling match, which is more hurty than sexy, so Spencer crosses it off the list.  

 

When he smacks Brendon on the ass the first time Brendon just looks at him confused, and when he does it in the bedroom Brendon bites him. Spencer circles the word biting twice on his list.  

 

Spencer tests out the daddy kink by calling himself daddy when talking to their dogs “Come to daddy, Bogart! Cmere!” and when that doesn’t work he starts calling Brendon ‘baby boy’ instead. Brendon seems to like it, but Spencer doesn’t consider that test to be conclusive.  He buys Brendon a coloring book, not really knowing what to expect. If he’s hoping for a daddy kink or age play something (yeah, he’d looked that one up on the Internet) he isn’t confessing to it. Brendon sees the book and says “hey wow spiderman!” And then “yknow they say this is really good. Like meditation. Like a psych thing” and Spencer begrudgingly crosses it off the list.

 

Testing biting further is fun, because he figures out that even though Brendon bit him the first time, the moan Brendon lets out when Spencer bites him during sex is damn near ungodly. And, well, good to know.

 

He tries to test holding Brendon down, but it’s not like they don’t wrestle whenever they’re bored anyways.  They’ve been tumbling around for entertainment since they could walk. So when Brendon shoves Spencer off the couch, and Spencer gets him on his back and pins his wrists to the carpet, he’s not sure if Brendon is giggling because he likes it or because it’s fun, and he’s not sure if Brendon is hard against his thigh because of his wrists or just having Spencer on top of him.

 

Brendon is the biggest bottom in the whole world honestly, there’s no way he doesn’t have a thing for being manhandled. That’s as far as Spencer can test it without whipping out a pair of handcuffs or tying Brendon to the bed, and Spencer is going for subtle. So.  If he takes to manhandling Brendon more and pressing him into things- beds, couches, the kitchen counter- well… Whatever. It’s for science.

 

Brendon has to notice eventually, but it’s probably Spencer dropping a pair of panties into Brendon’s sock drawer that pushes it over the edge. Brendon rolls out of bed one morning and stumbles to the dresser for a clean pair of boxers, and Spencer’s heart is in his throat as Brendon turns around with a raised eyebrow and the delicate red lace dangling from his fingers.

 

“Is this a fetish or an affair?”

 

Spencer’s tongue feels like a dead fish in his mouth. “I think it’s only a fetish if you can’t get off without it,” he says dumbly. He didn’t know that Brendon standing there, naked and holding panties with bedhead and pillow marks on his cheek would have such an affect on him. It should be illegal. Brendon’s eyebrow goes up further.

 

“I have an interview with that magazine job, but we are totally talking about this later.”

 

The next time Spencer wraps his fingers around Brendon’s skinny wrists and squeezes, Brendon asks him what on earth he’s up to. He doesn’t let Spencer play dumb either, and Spencer finally comes clean about finding the Bdsm erotica Brendon wrote. Brendon is quiet for a long moment, always bashful about his side job as a porn writer, and Spencer can’t read his expression until Brendon bursts out laughing.

 

It’s hard to talk about though, and it’s awkward and awful. Spencer feels like he’s fucked everything up tremendously until a week or so later when he finds a torn off magazine page slipped into his briefcase at work (Brendon had long since quit the temp place). It’s an erotic story under Brendon’s pen name, and it’s basically the best way to tell Spencer exactly what he wants in bed. Spencer reads it and uses a lot of self control to not go jerk off in the bathroom, and he reads it twice more before he finally gets home, gets Brendon into those panties, ties him to the bed, and leaves marks all over his stupidly beautiful body.


End file.
